Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light emitting element driving apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
Thanks to advances in semiconductor technology, efficiency of a light emitting diode (LED) has been remarkably improved. The LED is environmentally friendly as well as economical because the LED has a longer lifespan and consumes less energy than an existing illumination device such as an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp. Due to these advantages, the LED is attracting attention as a light source to replace a traffic light, a backlight of a flat panel display device such as a light crystal display (LCD), or the like.
When LEDs are used as a lighting device, the LEDs are connected in series or in parallel and are turned on and off by a light emitting element control device.
As such, the light emitting element control device controlling a plurality of LEDs generally rectifies an alternating current (AC) voltage and causes the LEDs to be turned on and off by the rectified ripple voltage.